Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus and a reproducing method for reproducing moving image data obtained by capturing a plurality of images under different exposure conditions, within the period of a single frame of display output.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, methods of capturing a plurality of images having different exposure conditions, and combining a plurality of image data items including the plurality of images to obtain a single image having an expanded dynamic range have been proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 7-131718 and 2007-228099, for example). Moreover, in recent years, with an increase in the speed at which image data is read out by an image sensing device such as a CMOS sensor, and an increase in the resolution of such an image sensing device, it has become possible for an image sensing apparatus to capture images at a high resolution and a high frame rate.
Conventionally, however, the following problem arises when a high-resolution, high-frame-rate moving image obtained by capturing a plurality of frames while changing the exposure condition is reproduced within the period of a single frame of display output. That is to say, conventionally, even though the dynamic range can be expanded by combining a plurality of frames within the period of a single frame, it is not possible to select and reproduce a bright frame or a dark frame from a plurality of frames within the period of a single frame as desired by a user.